Football training involves the use of various training equipment for developing different types of skills required in the game. However, the rules and style of play of football have changed over time, requiring advances in training techniques and equipment. A good example of such a change is in blocking and tackling. Now, football players are taught to upwardly drive their hands into the opposing lineman's armpits and to grab hold of their opponent in order to restrain the opposing lineman's motion, such as to avoid opening a hole in the defender's line, and to hopefully create a hole in the opposing line. As such, the skills of the lineman are absolutely critical to the success of a team. Applicant has found that the available training devices are not effective in training for blocking and tackling for the modern game.